


Favorite Meal

by IdolDaydreams



Series: 50 Prompts Personal Challenge [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hyuk is a brat, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Hyuk is hungry, but neither of you want to cook. He maintains his reputation as a brat.





	

****

You’re in the middle of playing a game when you feel Hyuk throw his weight over the back of the couch. He huffs on contact, folding at the waist just within your view. “I’m hungry,” he announces to the air and, you assume, to you.

“Yeah?” you reply expectantly.

“It’s your turn to cook. I did the last two times.” The first sentence is muffled by his face pressing into the back cushion. Finally he picks himself back up to standing. He rounds the couch to plop down beside you. Momentarily he obstructs your view of the screen, but you recover quickly.

“Oh, you poor thing,” you coo, “Being an adult must be so hard for you.”

“It is! Besides, it’s only fair.” His manly pout is audible. You try not to smirk.

Using roughly a quarter of your attention, you think about what’s in the fridge. Most of it is leftovers, and you’re tired of making fried rice. As if knowing you needed to make a very important decision, another player kills you. Just runs up and stabs you in cold blood. Rather than watch the instant replay of your humiliating defeat, you put your controller down and turn toward Hyuk.

“Now you have no excuses,” he declares, triumphant.

You sigh, scrubbing your scalp with your fingernails. “I don’t think I have anything good. I still need to go grocery shopping.”

Hyuk parrots your earlier mocking, how being an adult must be hard for you. While he laughs at his own teasing, you stare at him, deadpan. “Go ahead. Keep it up.”

He leans in close, within kissing distance if you weren’t so preoccupied with wanting to punch him in his stupid face. “Or what? You’ll call Hakyeon hyung on me?”

“No, I’ll make you do all the shopping for me and then I’ll eat it right in front of you.”

“Okay, okay! You’re so cruel,” he relents, pulling back. “What should we do instead?”

“Order something in?” you offer, eyebrows raised.

Hyuk puts on a devious grin, at odds with the cavity-inducing faux sweetness in his voice. “Hyung will treat me?”

“This kid,” you mutter, more to yourself than to him. “Yes, hyung will treat you. Pick what you want.” You point him in the direction of your kitchen where you keep a drawer stocked with your favorite menus – a drawer that’s only gotten fuller since you’ve known him. As Hyuk victoriously jumps off the couch and out of sight, you busy yourself with turning off your console and putting away the controller. He’s back with a handful by the time you’re finished, spreading them across your coffee table.

He studies them like he would a script, searching intently line by line. Each turning page is exaggerated. It looks like something out of a melodrama. Ultimately he chooses something for which you’re both in the mood. He still takes advantage of your generosity by ordering a few expensive items, but you’re willing to live with the damage to your wallet. So long as it makes him happy, you reluctantly tell yourself.

When the food arrives, Hyuk sets out the dishes and serves you first. You sit together at the dining table where he thanks you for the food. Upon digging in, he seems to be going out of his way to make all kinds of noises, as though you were enjoying a feast fit for a king. The food is definitely good—far better than expected, actually—but you’re not sure it’s worthy of the high praise he’s giving.

“This is one of my favorite meals in a long time,” he says between bites.

“I’m glad you’re eating it well,” you reply, “but why?”

He giggles around a bite before explaining, “Because I didn’t have to cook it.”


End file.
